


"Iron Lady" [ Jeremy Irons/Tom Hiddleston - Multi-chapter ].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Jeremy Irons - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Widower Jeremy, falls for and marries his son’s friend despite tripling her age. And just a few years later, his health problems and the return of his best friend, Tom, to London, make him doubt his marriage and wonder if his wife would be better off with a younger man like his friend.





	1. "Horses".

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Jeremy was sitting behind the desk in his study, going through his mail.

He opened a drawer to pull out a folder, and a photograph fell out. He picked it up and squinted through his glasses to get a good look at it. He smiled when he saw his younger self staring back at him, and he put the picture away but his line of sight deviated and he found himself staring at the portrait of his young wife on their wedding day, right there on the desk. He became expressionless once he realized that she was the same age as him in that old photograph.

Jeremy stood up but as if life itself wanted to mock him, a sharp pain in his lower back made him groan and bend over with a grimace.

_“What is it?”_ his wife asked, suddenly standing by the door, _“Are you okay?”_

_“My bloody back…”_ he said.

But his ego seemed to be hurting far more.

_“Again?”_ she inquired approaching him to massage his back.

_“It comes and goes. I’ll be fine”._

_“I will bring you some painkillers. And tea for two.”_

Jeremy glanced up at her expectantly.

_“You have a visitor”,_ she added with a smile.

As soon as she was gone, his friend, Tom, walked in. Jeremy couldn’t help but stare at the younger man and his perfectly straight posture. He looked healthy as a horse and somehow that seemed to be yet another jab at Jeremy’s ego.  

_“Jeremy”,_ Tom said with a grin.

_“Tom_ ”, Jeremy started, going around his desk to hug him as they both let out a chuckle, _“Long time no see. To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_“My plane landed last night. I’m back for good this time”._

Jeremy glanced at the paper bag Tom was holding.

_“And I’ve brought a gift”,_ he added.

Tom pulled out a wine bottle and gave it to his friend who held it at a distance to be able to read the label.

_“You know me well. Thank you”,_ he said with a nod and a smile before leaving it on his desk.

Jeremy motioned him to take a seat while he walked back to his chair.

* * *

Jeremy’s wife walked in followed by the maid who carried a tea tray. She poured tea for the 2 gentlemen before excusing herself, and Mrs. Irons sat on the arm of her husband’s chair. Tom showed her a friendly smile as she joined the conversation.

_“Horse race?”_ she asked echoing Tom but looking at her husband, _“Sounds nice. You should go. Place a bet if you see a black horse with a white mark on its forehead for me”._

Tom paid attention to the way she and Jeremy looked at each other. Deep down, he wondered what it felt like, perhaps even envied it a little; love.

_“If we go now, we might be able to make it before the gun goes off”,_ Tom added.

_“As much as I would love to, I’m going to have to decline the invitation, Tom. But you should go with him”,_ Jeremy said glancing at his wife again, _“I’ve already changed my appointment with my lawyer too many times. I will see him in a couple hours_ ”.

_“So what’s wrong with rescheduling once more? Thomas invited you”._

_“And I’m sure he’ll be happy to take you”._

_“Jeremy…”_ she objected.

_“I’d be delighted”,_ Tom said standing up and buttoning his coat.

She looked at him and didn’t say a word.

_“Excellent.”,_ Jeremy exclaimed, _“Now that you’re back in town, you should come over for dinner sometime”._

Tom smiled and gave a nod before leaving to wait for her in the car _._

As soon as they were alone, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her husband.

_“What was that all about?”_ she asked.

_“He’s always been very fond of you”._

_“He’s your friend, Jeremy. He looks up to you”._

He remained silent for several seconds and glanced at the envelope on his desk.

_“What is it?”_ she asked.

_“Nothing. I really can’t go, darling. You have fun.”_ he said standing up and pressing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

The galloping sound got louder, and she bit her lip as she kept her eyes fixed on her favorite horse, cheering it on while wearing a yellow sundress with details in black and a black hat to match. Tom returned and sat next to her, not without handing her one of the mimosas he was holding first.

_“Placed your bet yet?”_ she asked.

_“Oh yes. I apologize in advance for my victory”._

She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

_“This is not my first race”,_ she said.

_“Not my first one either.”_

_“Which one did you pick?”_

_“The white one. It’s the youngest”._

_“Well…”_ she sighed while raising her glass at him, _“No one beats an experienced black stallion”._

* * *

The race was finally coming to an end, and it was the black horse against the white one. She and Tom rose from their seats as they kept on cheering. Both their hearts resembled the galloping as the beautiful animals reached the end. And only by a nose, her horse won.

She clapped jumping up and down out of sheer excitement, and let out a giggle.

_“Come on!”_ Tom exclaimed.

She looked into his eyes and raised her third glass at him.

_“I’ve never lost before”,_ Tom said looking genuinely sad.

_“There’s a first time for everything”._

_“I have a feeling Jeremy did this on purpose. Did he?”_

_“I’ve an eye for horses, Thomas. He’s never beat me. Not once”._

Tom chuckled and motioned her to follow him, for it was time to leave, but the wind blew her hat off and she tried to catch it in vain. Tom ran after it without hesitation, he almost bumped into someone but kept going until he got it. She watched, noticing his dexterity, and subconsciously compared it to her husband’s or what was left of it. He walked back to her, wiping the excess dust off it, and handed it over, but for several seconds, they just stared into each other’s eyes in silence.

Tom’s chivalrous act made her realize other traits; youth, strength, energy.

_“Thank you”,_ she finally said, in a shy voice.

Tom smiled and put his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling self-conscious and forcing himself to look away. He had always enjoyed the sight of her, even felt a tender curiosity, and he couldn’t deny that she was a beautiful woman who 5 men had already glanced at more than once in just the few hours he had spent with her; he had counted, and felt oddly proud to be seen with her.

They started walking towards the exit again.

_“I hadn’t seen you since your wedding”,_ he suddenly said, mostly to remind himself and change his thoughts.

She noticed how his words set a boundary, one she was also looking for, so she just nodded with a smile.

* * *

_“Destroyed him, my darling?”_ Jeremy asked as soon as she walked into the bedroom.

He was lying in bed with his nose in a book.

_“I think he wanted to cry”._

Jeremy laughed.

_“Should have warned him…”_ he muttered, _“You’re brutal. I’m proud of you”._

She unzipped her dress and when it fell to the floor, Jeremy put the book down. His lips parted as he gazed at her bare skin and the lingerie she was wearing. She knelt on the bed to crawl on top of him, but all of a sudden, he felt guilty.

_“You’ve been too serious today. Have I done something?”_ she asked.

_“You’re perfect”,_ Jeremy sighed.

She grinned and grabbed the book to put it on the nightstand.

_“And you shouldn’t be with someone who looks li-”_

_“Don’t”,_ she cut him off.

_“Like your grandfather”,_ he finished his sentence.

_“I married you. 3 years ago. When did age turn into an issue?”_

_“Tell me something. Did you have fun today?”_

She nodded.

_“When was the last time you enjoyed yourself like that with me?”_

_“Jeremy…”_

_“Perhaps a younger man… someone like Tom…”_

_“Stop. What’s gotten into you?”_

_“I was selfish. You have your life ahead of you. There’s things I can’t give you anymore”._

She removed his glasses and pressed her lips against his, kissing him slowly.

_“Are you sure about that?”_ she asked in a whisper when she pulled away.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, then tugged one bra strap down her shoulder. Jeremy’s heart raced and he let his hands travel up to cup her breasts. Then he sat down on the bed and desperately kissed her stomach one too many times before unhooking her bra and rolling on top of her.

His wife might have distracted him, but something was still eating at Jeremy.


	2. "Books".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes a walk down memory lane to the very beginning of her relationship with Jeremy.

 

* * *

The next morning when she woke up, she stared at Jeremy who was still fast asleep.

She paid close attention to the way his chest rose with every breath, and gently caressed his eyebrows with her fingertips. Then she reached out and grabbed the book he had been reading the previous night from the bed stand and studied the cover. She knew it like the back of her hand, and it sent her back in time to the very beginning.

* * *

Jeremy would always keep his studio door ajar just to stare intently at her.

She and his son, Max, were in the living room working on yet another college project. As much as Jeremy tried to focus on the papers in his hands, every time she spoke or moved, he’d instinctively glance up through his glasses and even find himself smiling when he heard her giggling.

She leaned over the coffee table to write something down and when she looked up, she met Jeremy’s eyes. He was sitting behind his desk, surrounded by envelopes and with a cup of coffee in his right hand which had probably gone cold already. She showed a warm smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to Max who started reading a paragraph out loud.

Jeremy couldn’t look away from her, just like the day he had met her when his son introduced them for the first time. It took him a while to extend his hand to shake hers for he was blown away by her beauty.

 _“Lovely young lady”,_ he had whispered to Max when she walked into the house, leaving them alone.

 _“Dad…”_ Max said shyly, shaking his head before following her.

And to that day, Jeremy still wasn’t used to her, and all he could do was stare hoping that one day he would be, because he was sure his son had feelings for her. Whatever those feelings of his were, they’d have to go away.

* * *

The tedious project demanded she stayed the night.

The chaotic thunderstorm woke her up in the middle of the night, and she went downstairs to get a glass of water, but the study caught her attention and she thought that perhaps reading a book would help and put her back to sleep.

She walked in and glanced around. The big windows allowed her to see the heavy rain. She saw the lightweight spiral staircase which led to the second floor where the bookshelves were, and approached it.

A few minutes later, she had finally picked out a book, and began reading the back-cover.

 _“Are you alright?”_ a deep voice asked.

She was startled and the book fell off her hands. Then she realized that it was Jeremy who was standing in front of her still in his black trousers and blue button down shirt from earlier, right next to the door that connected the studio to the second floor of the house.

He walked towards her slowly, and bent down to pick up the book. As he rose, he stared at her legs finally noticing the short robe she was wearing, and he ached to touch her skin and show her what a man his age could do, but he fought the desire. His lips parted and he drew breath but did everything in his power to keep a straight face; not without swallowing hard before.

 _“Sorry, Mr.Irons. I couldn’t sleep and i thought reading could help”,_ she apologized.

 _“Excellent choice”,_ he said studying the cover, _“however, I’m afraid this might keep you up all night instead. Can’t put it down once you’ve started”._

His eyes found hers and she showed a demure smile but after a couple seconds of utter silence and nothing but the rain outside, she looked at the book and he finally handed it over. She reached for it, and her fingers slightly brushed against his, which sent chills down her spine and only emphasized the silence and the staring contest between them.

She gave a slight nod and took a step back, signaling that she would be off to the guest room, but Jeremy, without thinking, grabbed her hand to stop her. He moved closer, almost asking for permission, and he put his right hand on her cheek but she did not flinch or move. He slowly leaned in, giving her enough time to stop him if she wanted to but she didn’t, and he kissed her. His hand moved to the back of her neck while he placed his left on the small of her back, and the kiss turned desperate when she finally put her arms around his neck; the book hit the floor once again.

They walked without breaking apart until her back was pressed against the bookshelf. Jeremy put his hands under her butt lifting her, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist instinctively. He caressed her breasts as he kissed her neck, and she ran her fingers through his hair. They needed each other dangerously.

Jeremy unbuckled his belt, pulled his pants halfway down his thighs, moved her underwear to the side and entered her, causing her to let out a moan and throw her head back. He started thrusting into her, slowly at first to let her adjust to his size but the sensation was too invigorating, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck and went faster until a few books fell to the ground, and he didn’t stop until both of them were violently coming while he kept her mouth covered with one hand to muffle the sound, afraid that his son might hear them.

Panting, he put her down and cupped her face with a confused look on his face, trying to find something, a trace of guilt perhaps but found none. She just bit her lip with her legs still shaking, and murmured,

 _“Goodnight, Mr.Irons_ ”.

* * *

The next morning, she and Max entered the dining room to have breakfast with Jeremy who seemed to be immersed in the newspaper.

 _“How did you sleep, dear?”_ Jeremy asked her sounding nonchalant and just polite.

And there was a bit of inevitable awkwardness in the atmosphere.

“ _Like a baby”,_ she answered.

He put the newspaper down and glanced at her.

Mischievous yet discrete smiles spread across their faces, confirming that a game between them had just begun.

* * *

A little after noon, she walked into Jeremy’s study carrying her backpack and he looked up from behind the desk expectantly. He knew his son was around.

 _“I just wanted to say thank you for your hospitality”,_ she said, _“I’m leaving”._

He took his glasses off and threw them on the table, looking deep in thought as he stood up, and grabbed a book. He stood before her and handed it over.

 _“In case you have trouble sleeping again tonight”_ , he whispered.

* * *

Once she got home, she flipped through the pages and found a handwritten note.

_“Olive hotel. Room 107. 8pm”._

* * *

She knocked on the hotel room door and as soon as Jeremy opened, he pulled her in and captured her lips with his in a rough manner, putting his arms around her waist to pull her in and shut the door. His hands traveled all over her body as she walked towards the bed. They toppled onto it, but he suddenly pulled away.

 _“I can’t”,_ he said shaking his head and looking worried _, “What am I doing? How could I do this to my son?”_

 _“Max?”_ She asked narrowing her eyes _._

_“He loves you”._

She stared straight into his eyes and bit her bottom lip to prevent a smile.

 _“What?”_ Jeremy asked.

_“Max is my friend and nothing else. He’s head over heels in love with a girl named Lisa, and I’m the one giving him advice actually”._

Jeremy stayed in silence for mere seconds before relief washed over him and made him chuckle. He pressed his lips against hers, decided and aching to finish what he had started. He wanted nothing more than to show her that what had taken place in his study was nothing compared to what he would do to her from then on.

* * *

Only 4 years had gone by.

And she couldn’t understand why the age difference between them had become an issue all of a sudden. The fact that he was a widower, or her friendship with his son, none of it had been a problem in the past. Nothing stopped him from proposing to her only 7 months after their secret encounters.

As she kept on guarding Jeremy’s sleep, she realized that there was something he wasn’t telling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on Friday. (May 12th 2017)


	3. "Wine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy invites Tom over for dinner, to her dismay, but he turns out to be heaven-sent when unfortunate events take place.

* * *

 

Jeremy entered his house, took off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger before walking into his study.

He grabbed the bottle of wine that still rested on his desk after Tom’s visit and lifted his chin while studying it.

 _“1920? This shall be good”,_ Jeremy murmured reading its label as he pulled on his scarf to remove it. _“Darling?”_ he called out.

 _“What’s the occasion?”_ his wife asked leaning against the studio door frame with a warm smile on her face.

He turned to meet her eyes.

 _“Dinner”,_ he said.

_“Red or black dress?”_

Jeremy raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses.

_“I’d say the red one but I’m afraid we’ll have company”._

She furrowed her eyebrows with evident disappointment written all over her.

 _“I’ve asked Tom to join us”,_ he added.

She cocked her head looking displeased and stared at her husband, waiting for an explanation.

 _“What?”_ he inquired, _“Don’t look at me like that”._

_“I thought it’d finally be the two of us. You’ve been too busy lately. Can’t we have a night for ourselves?”_

_“I owe it to him after the horse race”._

She pursed her lips.

_“Besides, this is a fine wine he brought and it is a great excuse to open it”._

_“Certainly need a drink now”,_ she muttered under her breath while walking away.

_“Young lady, I heard that”._

Jeremy sighed and looked at the ground, then wasted no time in going after her.

 _“Hey,”_ he said gently curling his fingers around her wrist to make her face him, _“Come on now. One dinner and then we can do anything you want tomorrow”._

_“I don’t trust you right now. Suddenly you’re worried about us, and instead of trying to work it out, you invite Thomas over.”_

_“It’s just one dinner. Tomorrow it’ll be just the two of us”,_ he repeated caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

She stared into his eyes only to be reminded that she could never stay mad at him.

 _“You promise?”_ she asked.

_“I promise”._

He smiled, and suddenly she hated the power he had over her.

_“Well, I’m not cooking anyway”._

_“When have you ever cooked, child? We have a maid”._

She shrugged feigning indignation. Jeremy smiled mischievously while putting an arm around her waist and spun her around pressing his chest against her back.

 _“You’re still angry with me?”_ He whispered in her ear.

She shut her eyes briefly feeling chills running down her spine.

 _“Hmm”_ she hummed.

Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, and his arm went around his wife’s neck just to show it to her, and she froze.

 _“How about now?”_ he asked.

She took the box and opened it carefully to find a luxurious rose-gold watch with diamonds inside which made her part her lips in surprise and inhale through her mouth.

 _“Jeremy…”_ she whispered, _“It’s beautiful”._

He pressed his lips to her neck as his right hand caressed her stomach and he held her tighter against his body.

_“She walks in beauty, like the night…”_

She shut her eyes briefly, feeling weak in the knees as the sound of his deep voice reverberating in his chest caressed her back, but she shook her head.

 _“This doesn’t change anything, Lord Byron. I’m still mad at you”,_ she said but Jeremy could hear her smile.

_“Alright then.  Why don’t we… jump in the shower where I can persuade you to forgive me?”_

* * *

Jeremy and Tom were chatting in the foyer after he walked into the Irons’ home.

But both men ceased talking and glanced at the staircase when the sound of Mrs.Irons’ heels echoed in the room. She was wearing a casual red dress, not the obscene one she had in mind if it had been just her husband and her, but one that still made Tom and Jeremy stare.

 _“Tom”,_ she said approaching them.

 _“You look lovely”,_ he said as she kissed his cheek to greet him.

She thanked him before the maid appeared to take his coat. Jeremy took advantage of the distraction to lean closer to her ear.

 _“I gather you’re still mad at me and this is your way of punishing me_?” he asked in a whisper while discretely running his knuckles against the fabric of her dress.

_“I hope you enjoy dinner. It’s going to be a long evening before I let you touch this dress”._

Jeremy let out a long exhale, almost looking as if he was in pain. He loved those young whims and playful tantrums of hers.

 _“Shall we?”_ she asked in a much louder tone and forcing a smile before leading them to the dining room.

* * *

 _“How is he?”_ Tom asked her.

The dinner was over and they had moved to the living room, where the fireplace and the wine kept them warm. She and Tom were sitting on one of the couches from where they could see Jeremy on the balcony with his glass in hand and talking on the phone.

 _“He’s… too self-conscious lately”,_ she said looking worried.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“About time. He even gave me a watch today. I didn’t want wear it. Not today”._

Tom frowned looking confused, so she elaborated.

 _“He’s been saying things”,_ she said taking a sip of wine, _“About the age difference between us. It was never an issue before. I don’t know what’s gotten into him”._

_“I never asked because he wore the biggest smile at your wedding, but how did Max take it?”_

_“Well, he was angry with Jeremy of course. Max and I were very good friends and he thought his father had seduced me, that it was nothing but midlife crisis. But you should’ve seen the look on his face when we told him we were getting married”,_ she muttered letting out a chuckle, _“It took him some time but he finally accepted it. I’m not pretending to be his stepmother, god no. We’re still best friends so I doubt he has anything to do with this.”_

Tom stared at her not knowing how to choose the right words for what he really wanted to say.

 _“It seems as if… you’re the only one not…”_ he trailed off, “ _perhaps you haven’t analyzed the cons of being with an older man”._

 _“It’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?”_ she asked looking at her wedding ring and causing Tom to follow her line of sight. _“And I don’t see any cons anyway. He loves me and I love him. Isn’t that all that matters?”_

Tom’s eyebrows denoted his worry as he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Instead he looked at Jeremy as he hung up and took a sip of wine while staring at the night sky deep in thought, but then his head hung low as he let out a sigh.

Jeremy suddenly lost balance, the wine glass fell and shattered over the floor, and before his wife knew it, Tom was rushing to his side, for he had fainted.

* * *

 _“No. No doctors. I’m fine”._ Jeremy said shaking his head. _“I… I had too much wine”._

Tom had helped him up to his bedroom once he woke up and laid him down. His wife was about to dial his doctor’s number but he stopped her.

_“Jeremy… fainting’s not normal. You need-”_

_“What I need is for you to stop worrying”,_ he interrupted her, holding her trembling hand, _“I’m alright”._

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded when he kissed her knuckles.

 _“I’ll give you two some privacy”,_ she said rushing out of the room.

* * *

Once Jeremy drifted off, Tom found her in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket and with a reddish nose which denoted that she had been crying.

He stood next to the couch she was sitting on, and put his hands in his pockets without making eye contact.

 _“Are you alright?”_ he asked.

_“I’m terrified”._

Tom sat next to her and held her hand. He could see the terror in her eyes, of a woman who was used to his husband being strong but had suddenly been reminded of mortality.

_“You should get some rest”._

_“What if something happens to him? Thomas, I could not bear it, I-”_

He pulled her into an embrace and cooed her.

 _“I’m here”,_ he whispered rubbing her back, “ _He’s going to be fine”._

Her muscles relaxed at Tom’s soothing voice and meaningful words. He couldn’t help but smell her hair before he rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes feeling her warm skin.

* * *

A couple hours later, and just a few minutes after sunrise, she woke up, still in Tom’s arms.

Once she realized, she suddenly sat up startling him awake. He stared at his surroundings and at the rays of sunlight coming through the window, denoting the early morning. She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, which marked 6:03 am.

 _“I’m so sorry”,_ he said, _“You were in such a deep slumber, I did not want to disturb you”._

She showed a shy and lazy smile.

 _“Would you like some coffee?”_ she asked changing the subject.

* * *

Tom walked into the kitchen while she poured the caffeinated liquid into two mugs.

After handing him one, she couldn’t help but stare at his messy hair, loosened tie and the two undone buttons on his wrinkled shirt. She took a sip of coffee to hide her smile, and they drank in silence for several minutes with an inexplicable awkwardness surrounding them.

 _“I should go”,_ Tom finally said placing his mug on the counter.

She gave a nod, but Tom didn’t move.

 _“Thank you”,_ she murmured, _“you were very kind to me last night”._

_“Call me if you need anything”._

Tom took a step closer to her to hug her goodbye, and she kissed his cheek but he turned his face at the same time, and their faces were an inch apart. Their noses rubbed as they stared into each other’s eyes. She blinked a few times and Tom let out a nervous chuckle while pulling away.

She walked him out and leaned against the door frame as she watched him leave.

* * *

Jeremy got up at 7:30 am, put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a hoodie, and walked out of the house for a morning run in their large garden.

He stopped 15 minutes later, already feeling exhausted, and he put his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. Whatever he had in mind, motivated him to push himself, and pick up the pace again. But he stopped once more and massaged his chest with a grimace.

After the dinner incident, he seemed to be getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Monday May 15th.


	4. "Berries"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's been up to something.   
> She has an encounter with Tom.

 

* * *

“ _How’s the Mrs.?”_ asked the lawyer while writing something down on his agenda instead of making eye contact with his client who had just taken a seat across from him in his office.

 _“Winning a bet at a horse race I’m sure”,_ Jeremy answered causing him to let out a chuckle.

_“As it should be. How can I help you, Jeremy?”_

He pulled an envelope from his coat and slid it across the desk before saying,

_“I would like to make a few changes to my will”._

The lawyer finally stopped writing and opened it. But it wasn’t until he read its content that he, at last, glanced up at his client with a curious expression.

_“Is there something you’d like to tell me?”_

_“Just being cautious, Sam”._

_“Are you sure about this? I mean it’s an awful lot of money and-”_

_“Yes, I’m sure”,_ Jeremy answered cutting him off, _“I’m not getting any younger”._

The lawyer gave a slight shrug.

 _“As you wish”,_ he said moving files and papers around, _“I’ll make the changes and call you in a few days so you can revise them and sign”._

* * *

Jeremy opened the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice and quench his thirst after the difficult morning jog. The chest massage seemed to dull the pain but he kept on going at a slower pace nevertheless.

He walked into the study and looked at the envelope he had shown his lawyer, Sam, a few days before, and realized that it was careless of him to leave it like that on his desk, so he took it and ripped it to shreds.

He went upstairs and into the bedroom before kneeling on the bed and crawling on top of his wife, who stirred once she felt the mattress shift under his weight. He pressed his lips to her neck.

 _“Why are you all sweaty?”_ she mumbled trying to keep her eyes shut to catch up on a comfortable sleep after spending the night on the couch.

 _“I went for a jog”,_ Jeremy purred against her skin.

She was wide awake now.

_“A jog? After last night? Are you insane, Jeremy?”_

_“Bah!”_ He exclaimed leaving another kiss on her neck.

 _“Stop”,_ she ordered while putting her hand on his chest to force him to pull away and look her in the eye, _“You need to take care of yourself”._

_“Which is why I went jogging. Darling, I woke up and felt just fine… I thought you’d be happy”._

_“I am but-”_

_“Enough. I give the orders in this house”,_ he said in a playful tone to lighten the mood.

_“Is that so?”_

Jeremy captured her lips with his and spoke again.

_“Have breakfast with me”._

_“Someone’s in a good mood…”_

_“Someone is keeping his promise. Just you and me remember?_

_“Where?”_

_“Dix-Huit?”_

Her eyes widened.

_“I’m afraid that’s in Paris, sir. We’re in London”._

_“What are helicopters for?”_

_“What time do we leave?”_ she asked with a grin.

_“I have a few errands to run before”._

_“I can get ready in the meantime”._

_“Then I’ll come and get you in a few hours”._

Jeremy pecked her on the lips, got off the bed, heading towards the shower but looked back at her.

_“And while we’re in Paris… you could look for a new dress if you want”._

_“A dress?”_

_“We’ve been invited to a party next weekend”._

* * *

She was enjoying some alone time in the city and decided to visit the bookstore.

She took her time, going through every title on a specific genre shelf until she picked out one, but a familiar face caught her attention.

 _“Tom?”_ she asked with a friendly smile.

He glanced up from the book in his hands and as soon as he recognized her, he snapped it shut and walked towards her.

 _“How are you? How’s everything?”_ he asked after greeting her with a hug.

_“Good… good. Jeremy’s doing much better actually. We just came back from Paris. We stayed there a couple days”._

_“Paris. Right. Yeah”._

She furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head.

_“You knew?”_

Tom seemed nervous all of a sudden.

 _“Uh… he told me about it. It was a surprise so…”_ He pretended to zip his lips, and rushed to change the subject, _“I’m glad to hear he’s doing better”._

She nodded, and silence started to take over but Tom felt the urge to fill it.

_“You’re coming to my party tomorrow night I hope?”_

_“Yes. Absolutely.”_

Tom grinned but there was silence again and she was the one to end it this time.

_“Well… I should probably get going”._

Tom put his right hand in his pocket, still holding the book against his chest with his left one while he glanced at the floor.

 _“I… uh…”_ he started _, “I’m going to the coffee shop across the street. Would you like to come with me?”_

She stared into his blue eyes for several seconds. There was something about the idea of being alone with Tom that made her feel things she couldn’t describe. But before she could answer, her phone buzzed in her purse startling her, and as she delved in it, the book fell off her hands. The phone stopped ringing as Tom knelt to pick it up and as he rose, she remembered her first encounter with her husband.

Tom handed her the book and when she took it, their fingers brushed and she couldn’t help but wonder why history seemed to be repeating itself and making her weak at the knees. Both were still holding the book.

 _“Thank you”,_ she said out of breath even though she was standing still.

Tom gazed at her, and without thinking, he gently pulled the book causing her to get even closer to him for she hadn’t let go either. He slowly leaned in until his lips touched hers and he kissed her tenderly, tasting her for the first time. In the back of her mind, she knew she had to stop it but instead, she felt drawn to him. Regardless, as soon as he put his free hand on her waist to deepen the kiss, she snapped out her daze and pulled away.

Tom showed a slight frown as he kept on staring at her lips mystified.

 _“You taste like berries…”_ he breathed out nervously, more to himself than to her, not knowing what else to say and feeling like a teenager kissing for the first time.

 _“It’s just the… lip b-”,_ she shut her eyes and shook her head feeling ridiculous, _“I should go”._

She finally took a step back so Tom would remove his hand from her lower back, and he did so with a guilty look on his face.

 _“I’m sorry”,_ he murmured, _“I shouldn’t have”_.

 _“I’m sorry too. I don’t think attending your party might be such a good idea after all_ ”, she whispered without making eye contact, but Tom waited until she did to speak.

_“Please do. This wasn’t your fault”._

_“I don’t know, Thomas”_ , she said before walking away.

* * *

 _“You look dashing”,_ Jeremy said standing behind his wife who sat before a mirror while applying mascara.

He kissed the top of her head and as he walked away, her smile faded and she just stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling guilty even in that beautiful French dress because of the slight excitement and curiosity she felt over attending Tom’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Friday (May 19th 2017).


	5. "Birthday".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Jeremy attend Tom's party.  
> Jeremy has to leave early.

* * *

 

She looked so beautiful in her French dress, that Tom had to put out the cigarette he had just lit up as soon as he saw her walking into his house, hand in hand with her husband.

He pulled Jeremy into an embrace.

 _“Thank you for coming”,_ he said, still hugging him but staring at Mrs.Irons.

When Tom greeted her, his touch was a burning sensation.

 _“How could we not?”_ Jeremy asked, _“Happy Birthday, my friend”._

He handed Tom a bottle of the finest scotch.

_“Oh, this is lovely!”_

Mrs.Irons smiled shyly and kept on avoiding his blue eyes but he noticed.

 _“Shall we?”_ Tom asked motioning them to follow him.

He was about to lead them to the bar but a woman in an elegant dress walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. When she whispered something in Tom’s ear and he chuckled, Mrs.Irons’ smile disappeared. An odd feeling invaded her and it even deafened her while Tom introduced them. All she did was force a friendly expression when the woman extended her hand and she shook it.

She couldn’t keep his eyes off his strong hand on the woman’s lower back as she giggled at something Tom had said. Jeremy leaned closer to his wife’s ear.

 _“2 weeks in town… he works fast”,_ he murmured with a somewhat disapproving tone.

 _“Too fast”,_ she whispered trying her hardest not to sound bitter.

* * *

 

She wandered around the house for a while, with a drink in hand while her husband took a call.

She realized that Tom’s taste didn’t really differ from Jeremy’s. She was used to the big house with the big garden in the quiet outskirts of the city, used to the money and its many amenities. Tom’s house was no different; almost as big as theirs, and with a hallway filled with famous paintings hanging on both sides of its walls.

She found herself immersed in one of them while taking a sip of her liquor, but the sound of voices getting closer captured her attention. In no time, Tom appeared at the other end of the hallway with the woman still on his side. He spoke about a painting fondly and proudly to show off his knowledge, and this caused Mrs.Irons to roll her eyes at the flirtation attempt.

She heard the woman laughing and knew that she was easily succumbing to Tom’s charm. As he let out yet another breathy chuckle himself, the woman grabbed the tip of his tie, and that was Mrs.Irons’ cue to leave. But as her heel touched the wooden floor, Tom found her and his grin vanished.

 _“Excuse me for one second”,_ he told the girl before going after Jeremy’s wife.

He tried to catch up with her.

 _“I didn’t see you there”,_ he said.

_“Well, you were very busy”._

_“Is there anything I can do for you?”_

_“No. I’m going back to my husband. Perhaps your little date would appreciate it if you asked her that, since she seems to find you so amusing”._

Tom stopped walking all of a sudden, for her tone had taken him by surprise but he moved again, and just when he was about to catch up and reach for her wrist, Jeremy appeared and marched towards her in a rush.

_“Darling, I’m afraid I must leave”._

_“Why? It’s 11:30. Is everything okay?”_

_“No. No.”_ Jeremy said shaking his head the way he did when he was angry, _“Max is in a… pickle… with the police”._ He gritted his teeth and rubbed his right temple looking exhausted and as if trying to stop himself from yelling.

Tom stood next to Mrs.Irons, and both stared at Jeremy expectantly _._

 _“He got pulled over… him and his friends. Something about a street sign”,_ he explained.

 _“Is he okay? I’m coming with you”,_ she said _._

_“No. I will fix this. I’ve told him a million times not to let Marcus get behind the fucking wheel”._

_“Marcus?”_ she asked, _“Arterberry?”_

 _“He’s a monkey just like his father”,_ He glared at Tom expecting him to understand _, “Peter Arseholeberry!”_

 _“Jeremy!”_ Mrs.Irons complained at his rising and irritated tone.

_“What? It’s not my fault they were all raised in the jungle! Max is going to get an earful”._

_“He’s not a child anymore”._

_“You’d think. But daddy has to go bail him out now, doesn’t he?”_ he said in a sarcastic tone.

 _“Do you need anything?”_ Tom asked him.

 _“No thanks. I’ll just send the car to pick you up later”,_ he said looking at his wife _._

 _“No need”_ , Tom said, _“I can bring her home safely”._

Jeremy studied Tom. Brown eyes on blue. Then he gave a grateful nod, perhaps too grateful. She glanced at Tom too, slightly confused, and her husband walked away before she could object again.

Tom showed a friendly and satisfied smile and she forced one in return as he motioned her to keep on walking and join the party.

* * *

 

_“You have a lovely place here, Thomas”,_ she exclaimed while he made a perfect martini for her.

He went around the bar, stood in front of her and handed her the drink.

 _“Are we going to talk about it?”_ He asked.

_“What is there to talk about?”_

Tom raised his eyebrows matter-of-factly and she pursed her lips looking nervous.

 _“It was just a kiss”,_ she blurted out while rolling her eyes.

_“Why were you jealous then?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Of my… little date”,_ he echoed her earlier words,  _“Who’s actually just a friend by-”_

 _“I don’t care”_ , she cut him off.

 _“...the way_ ”, he finished.

She opened her mouth to retort again but Tom spoke faster before she could deny it.

_“I could hear it in your tone”._

_“What exactly?”_ she challenged.

 _“Jealousy. You had no right”,_ he said calmly.

_“Are you saying it was unwarranted?”_

_“I need to know why”._

Mrs.Irons suddenly realized that they were standing very close to each other, and she thought that people around them would notice too. She scoffed before speaking again.

 _“I’m married”,_ she walked towards the balcony, _“Why do you care so much anyway?”_

Tom followed her. She stood before the railing with her back to him, just staring straight ahead at the night sky. His lips parted but closed again still debating on whether to retort or not. He looked around and realized that they were alone, all the guests were scattered around the first and second floor, and the garden, everywhere really except there. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, and lit one up. He took the first drag and blew out the smoke before standing beside her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how conflicted she was.

 _“I care,”_ he began calmly, _“because I felt something the other day at the bookstore. And I know you did too”._

She put her martini glass on the railing and turned around, leaning against it and with Tom to her left. She stared into his blue eyes in silence and then she realized that he had completely ignored his female friend just to have this conversation with her instead. She stole his cigarette and took a drag, as if holding it meant it was her turn to speak, and feeling rebellious because Jeremy wouldn’t approve.

 _“I’m married”,_ she repeated.

 _“I know”,_ Tom said with a worried expression.

She blew out the smoke and threw the cigarette in her martini glass.

 _“And he’s your friend”,_ she added, _“There’s nothing we can do about it... whatever this is”._

 _“It’s my birthday”,_ he muttered, _“And you haven’t said a word yet”._

She remained silent for a minute as she tried to find something to look at, other than the man towering over her, but gave up and finally looked him in the eye.

 _“Happy birthday”,_ she whispered.

Tom studied her and swallowed hard when he found himself staring at her lips.

What had happened at the bookstore wasn’t over. There was an aching need to finish it. He took a deep breath and in a graceful motion, he stood before her and put both hands on the railing, trapping her. And he stayed there with his chin up and eyes glues to her, giving her all the time in the world to stop him but she didn’t, she stared at his lips too.

Tom moved slowly until the tip of their noses brushed, and he stayed there, still silently asking for permission. He finally kissed her for the second time; slowly and delicately but trying his best to keep his hands to himself by keeping them on the railing and making tight fists. She kept her nose pressed against his cheek wanting to pull away, and tried to catch her breath but the scent of his cologne invaded her nostrils and it was all too much.

 _“What are we doing?”_ she asked in a whisper, clearly afraid.

Tom’s chest denoted his agitated breath and nervousness.

 _“I wish i could answer that”,_ he murmured before giving up and putting his hands on her waist.

He crashed his lips against hers one more time and pressed himself against her as he gently lifted her so she’d sit on the railing. She wrapped her arms around his neck succumbing as well. The martini glass fell off, and the shattering noise on the first floor was completely ignored by both as they let go. Even there on the second story, immersed in the reckless moment, she inexplicably trusted him, and felt safe with him.

The age difference between the two men was evident again when the thought of Jeremy witnessing it all occurred to her; he’d scold her for putting herself in danger before he would even mention her act with his friend. 68 and 36. Tom was daring, Jeremy was collected, and for a split second, she wished her husband had been Tom’s age when they met because deep down, no matter how deep her feelings for him were, she was still much younger and missing some things.

Tom ran his hands up her sides and she gently pulled away. Both of them were lost in each other’s eyes, and his desire for something else was a painful glint in his.

* * *

 

She took off her heels before turning the key to unlock her front door.

She walked in gingerly, tip-toeing across the living room. But she was startled when the lamp on the coffee table was switched on. She turned her head slowly to find Jeremy sitting in his armchair with his hands clasped together right under his nose, scrutinizing her. He looked like the father of a troublesome teenager who had missed curfew; angry and about to dictate punishment.

In his deep voice, he said,

_“It’s 4:30 in the morning. Care to explain?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left.  
> Next one will be posted on Monday (May 22nd 2017).


	6. "Heart".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party consequences.  
> The dark secret is revealed.

* * *

Jeremy’s face showed the ravages of a sleepless night.

He was still wearing his suit which let his wife know that he could’ve shown up at Tom’s again, looking for her, or maybe even to drag her home judging by the way he scowled at her. He was still waiting for an answer but she didn’t know what to say; she was a deer in the headlights.

_“First, you wanted to leave early with me to go deal with Max, and then you almost end up staying until sunrise”._

_“You told me to stay”._

_“I was worried sick!”_ he suddenly yelled while standing up, startling her.

 _“I lost track of time”,_ she said in almost a whisper.

_“And your mobile too?”_

_“Jeremy, it was a party. I’m sorry I had fun”._

_“Don’t fucking patronize me”._

_“You’re starting to sound like my father!”_ She exclaimed exasperated.

But she immediately regretted it because he stiffened and she knew she’d touched a nerve. After all, Jeremy worried about the age gap between them too much lately. She looked at the ground and started for the stairs, but her husband’s next words froze her.

_“Did you sleep with him?”_

She turned back around and narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

_“What?”_

_“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and you might be discrete, darling, but I notice how your eyes wander whenever he’s around”,_ He spat.

She was taken aback by his accusation and choice of words. Jeremy never really swore in front of her unless he was truly angry, and he had done it twice already.

 _“Jeremy…”_ she started with a tone of sheer astoundment, _“You took me to this party. You left me there”._

He ran his fingers through his hair looking desperate.

 _“Did you sleep with him?”_ he asked again.

His wife kept on getting closer to him with every word.

_“Just like the day you made me go to the damned horse race with him and said all these thi-”_

_“Did you sleep with him!?”_ Jeremy growled, startling her when he knocked the lamp off the coffee table and it shattered.

She took two steps back and he started pacing around as more anger kept on welling up within him. His hands were shaking, so he made tight fists while he clenched his jaw and looked away from her.

The live-in maid appeared in the living room with widened eyes. The loud discussion had awakened her. Jeremy noticed her presence without even glancing in her direction; he didn’t allow her to utter a word and screamed at her too.

_“Get out! Just get out! This doesn’t concern you”._

The maid glanced at the Mrs. perhaps fearing for her wellbeing and wanting to know if she should really leave, but the wife just gave a doubtful nod, and she disappeared. Jeremy caught his breath while he waited to hear the sound of the maid’s bedroom door being closed, and in a much more collected tone, asked yet again.

_“Did you fuck him?”_

He suddenly lost his balance, stumbled, and brought his right hand to his forehead and placed his left one on the table for support. She stepped closer to him with a worried look on her face but he raised his hand to stop her.

 _“Just… tell me the truth”,_ he said with a grimace and out of breath again.

Tears formed in his wife’s eyes out of absolute anger and fear.

_“I didn’t”._

Before Jeremy knew it, everything went black and he fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

 

Mrs.Irons stared blankly into space while sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, still in the French dress, with disheveled hair, and mascara streaked down her face. All she could hear was the ticking noise of the clock above her on the wall; it even seemed to intensify and augur a migraine.

She was suddenly pulled out of her trance when she felt Tom putting his jacket over her shoulders before taking a seat next to her and handing her a cup of tea.

 _“I’m very sorry”,_ he said quietly.

_“This is my fault”._

_“Don’t say that”._

_“What if he doesn’t m-?”_

_“Stop”._

_“I killed him”._

_“Listen to me”,_ he ordered while gently grabbing her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye but she seemed empty, _“You didn’t do anything wrong”._

 _“My husband had a heart attack because of me, and he might die… because of me”_ she said through gritted teeth.

Tom shut his eyes, as if he could feel her pain. He held her hands and stared at her, as if by doing so, he could keep her in one piece.

_“Tom, you being here isn’t going to make things any better if he wakes up”._

_“I will not leave you”._

They sat in silence again but Tom kept on fidgeting for minutes. There was something he really needed to say.

 _“You can’t blame yourself for this”,_ he blurted out, _“Jeremy’s had heart problems for a while now”._

She furrowed her eyebrows looking genuinely confused.

_“What?”_

But before she could inquire some more, she looked over Tom’s shoulder and found Max. She jumped up from her seat and ran towards him without thinking twice to hug him.

As Tom watched, his mind traveled back in time.

* * *

 

_“I shan’t stay very long. I have to go pick up my wife. We’re leaving for Paris in a few hours”,_ Jeremy said standing on Tom’s porch, after he opened the door.

 _“How have you been?_ Tom asked as he let him in.

He looked at Tom’s serving cart and cocked his head as if asking for permission. Tom nodded and Jeremy proceeded to pour two perfect glasses of scotch on the rocks with a twist.

 _“I’m afraid”,_ Jeremy began, _“That I’m not all too well”._

He handed Tom a glass and both men sat on the couch across from each other.

 _“I’ve known for a while”,_ he added.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Tom asked completely ignoring his drink while Jeremy took a long sip of his as if it would provide him with the courage he needed to speak. _“Do you mind?”_ Tom inquired while reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the coffee table between them.

Jeremy motioned him to do what he had to do.

 _“These… sporadic chest pains, shortness of breath, dizziness”,_ Jeremy looked into his friend’s blue eyes, _“It’s my heart”._

Tom had just brought the lighter up to the cigarette dangling from his lips, but he froze once it dawned on him

_“Should you be drinking?”_

_“Hmm… problems schmoblems”._

_“Jeremy”,_ Tom said disapprovingly.

 _“I’m doing the best I can to get healthier. But what is there to do when everything seems to be a risk factor? I can’t work too hard, I have to cut back on food, I can’t get angry…”_ he trailed off but scoffed into his glass _, “Hell, I’m not even sure I should be making love to my wife”_.

Jeremy finished his drink, and Tom inhaled deeply while finally taking a sip of his, empathizing with his friend on the matter.

_“Have you told her?”_

Jeremy shook his head still staring at his glass with a clenched jaw.

 _“She deserves to know”,_ Tom said.

“ _Absolutely not”,_ Jeremy stated while getting up to get a refill.

But the older man just left the glass and looked at the ground before facing Tom again.

 _“Have you looked at her? I’m certainly not getting any younger but she_...” he shook his head, _“’Darling, remember how I proposed to you four years ago? Well, how about we celebrate that now because I might not make it to our next anniversary?’”_ he added in a sarcastic tone.

 _“I think you’re exaggerating”,_ Tom said, _“I’m sure that if you take good care of yourself-”_

 _“I’m not going to ruin her life by forcing her to take care of an old man”,_ Jeremy cut him off, _“If it’s not my heart it will be something else sooner than later”._

Jeremy walked back to the couch and took a seat before clasping his hands together under his chin, looking deep in thought.

_“I came here from my lawyer’s. Signed the changes I made to my will. She’s getting the house and half of everything. Max is getting the other half of course”._

_“You’re burying yourself already”._

_“It’s a precaution. Arrangements have to be made, Thomas. I… i need you to promise me that you won’t tell her”._

Tom was about to shake his head, but once he looked into his eyes seeing his hopelessness, he sighed in defeat.

_“You have my word”._

_“There’s something else…”_

Tom waited for him to speak.

_“I want you to court her”._

_“What!?”_

_“You’re a good man, Tom. And I know that money won’t be a problem for her but I don’t want her to be alone”._

_“Are you mad!?”_

_“I am asking y-”_

_“Is this another clause on your will too? ‘To my lovely wife and my son, I leave all my money, and to my best friend, I leave my wife’?”_ Tom said in an ironic and angry tone while standing up, _“Jeremy, you’re not dying. This is madness. Your heart’s fine, it’s your mind I’m worried about”._

 _“I’ve seen they way you look at her”,_ Jeremy said, and the room fell silent.

Tom stared at him with an unreadable expression for longer than he should have.

_“She’s a beautiful woman, Jeremy. I’m not blind. But that’s it”._

_“Since you met her”,_ His friend continued _, “Let me guess. In your loneliness, you thought, ‘how does Jeremy, at his advanced age, get a woman like her?’ It’s what everyone was thinking on our wedding day really. Even my blood relatives. I’m not an idiot, Tom. I’m just one lucky bastard”._

Tom looked slightly ashamed and remained silent.

 _“So even if she wasn’t my wife, you wouldn’t court her?”_ Jeremy chuckled _, “I’ve known you for a very long time, my friend. You might be unlucky in love but that doesn’t stop you from trying”._

Tom paced around and dragged a hand down his face before speaking,

_“You’ve been playing games haven’t you? The horse race, the dinner?”_

Jeremy stood up as well and looked at Tom while putting his hands in his pockets as if he were embarrassed. But with a slight shrug he said,

_“I love her”._

* * *

 

The loud sob of another woman in the waiting room pulled Tom out of his trance and he blinked several times as his walk down memory lane was cut short, and reality presented itself in the hospital again.

He noticed how fragile Jeremy’s wife seemed to be while explaining to Max his father’s condition. Tom couldn’t take it anymore. He got up from his chair and walked towards her and Max who were still engaged in a conversation. Without a care, he interrupted them and looked her in the eye to say six words.

_“I need to talk to you”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will come to an end on Friday, May 26th 2017.


	7. "Wait".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More consequences before it all comes to an end.

* * *

_“It’s a great offer!”_ Tom exclaimed, _“Of course I’d be out of London for god knows how long…”_

He was comfortably lying on his couch with his hands behind his head, while Jeremy sat on a chair with his feet up on the desk, and smoked a pipe. The two tired men held a conversation while the satisfaction of a good game of golf wore off, and they relaxed in front of the fire and its crackling sound.

 _“But what’s stopping me, right?”_ Tom asked.

He glanced at Jeremy when he didn’t answer, and chuckled.

_“Jeremy?”_

_“Right”,_ he said absentmindedly.

_“You’re miles away”._

_“I’m thinking about a big bloody engagement ring”._

_“Oh hell!”_ Tom exclaimed with a playful grin.

Jeremy laughed and it was the most honest sound Tom had heard in a while, but it didn’t stop him from talking.

_“So you’re serious about her. But isn’t it too much too soon?”_

_“Not when you’re in love, my friend”._

Every time Jeremy spoke about her, his happiness seemed tangible. It even made him look years younger, Tom could see it. He wondered if he’d ever feel that; if he’d ever understand love and be as lucky as his older friend who would soon be going for marriage number two. His version of the feeling seemed to be more than enough. Jeremy sat up straight and reached for his shoes with a soft grunt that interrupted Tom’s train of thought.

 _“I think it’s a wonderful opportunity, Tom. You should take it”,_ he said putting them on before looking straight into his eyes, _“Life’s too short”._

 

* * *

 

 

The memory and Jeremy’s words reverberated in Tom’s mind while he stared out the window of his home, witnessing the thunderstorm which seemed to melancholically harmonize with the hole he felt in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

A lit cigarette dangled from Mrs.Irons’ lips, and it trembled mimicking her shaky hands as she paced back and forth in the darkness of Jeremy’s studio.

She smoked out of anger, as a way to relieve the stress, and because he wasn’t there to tell her to put it out. She was in that room even when she didn’t want to remember how it all had started; with another thunderstorm four years earlier. But she also didn’t want to let Tom’s words invade her brain and imagine it all again just like the first time she had heard his story.

She wished it was all just a nightmare, but no one was waking her up. She couldn’t breathe anymore, so she kept her palms pressed against the desk, wanting to dig her nails into it and scratch it. She shut her eyes, and with her shoulders slumped, she finally allowed a suffocated sob to escape her. She gave in and went through it again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom paced around and dragged a hand down his face before speaking,

_“You’ve been playing games haven’t you? The horse race, the dinner?”_

Jeremy stood up as well and looked at Tom while putting his hands in his pockets as if he were embarrassed. But with a slight shrug he said,

_“I love her”._

_“And she loves you”,_ Tom retorted, _“Which is why I’m not getting in the way”._

Jeremy took a deep breath and showed his friend a desperate look.

_“Thomas, I don’t expect you to understand my reasons, I expect you to be a friend”._

Tom opened his mouth to object again but Jeremy didn’t let him.

_“Yes, I know that what I’m asking of you is… complicated. I also know the uncertainty of things. That I might not die tomorrow, that i might have years left to live, or maybe not. I don’t care. I still want…”_ His voice broke _“…I need her to contemplate a possibility”._

_“And that’s me? A possibility. So the second you die she can run into my arms, is that it? Do you know how insane and macabre that sounds?”_ Tom spat utterly angry.

_“I am well-aware. I’ve pondered on it for days. I didn’t just come up with it”._

Tom shook his head and put his hands on his waist while staring at the ground as his friend walked towards the door.

_“Fuck, Jeremy. You’ve really lost it, mate”._

_“Have I, really? Isn’t that what everybody does for their love ones? Ensure their future at least?”_

_“Well, you’ve taken it to a whole new level”._

The two stared at each other, and Jeremy let out a weak chuckle. They shared the silence while the mood lightened very slightly after Tom’s sarcasm.

_“This is your decision to make”,_ Jeremy started, _“We’ll come back from Paris in a few days. She’ll visit the bookstore on Wednesday evening. If you decide you’re on board…”_ he trailed off with raised eyebrows.

_“What happens if she responds?”_ Tom asked.

_“That’s the thing, Tom. I already know she will”._

_“Why me?”_

Jeremy opened the door and glanced back at him over his shoulder.

_“You remind me of me when I was your age, my friend”._

And with that, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The cigarette had consumed itself, and the ash fell on Mrs.Iron’s left hand, causing her to let out a quiet gasp as the pain violently brought her back to the present.

She put it out in the ashtray and stood up straight when she heard the maid walking into the studio.

_“Mrs.Irons?”_

She wiped away her tears, still with her back to the maid, and tried to be discrete about it.

_“Yes?”_ she answered in a raspy voice as she finally turned around.

_“Mr.Irons’ son is here”._

 

* * *

 

 

The rain had finally stopped.

With slow steps to enjoy the sun no one had seen in days, Tom crossed the lawn to the garden studio.

_“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea”,_ he said as soon as he walked in.

Jeremy looked up at him from behind the architect desk he sat at, and then at the cigarette in his hand that he was about to light up.

_“I also don’t think the doctor’s definition of ‘recovery’ meant spending the whole day in here”._

_“It soothes me”._

_“You mean you don’t want to be in there…”_ Tom said motioning at his friend’s house across the garden, _“…Alone”._

Jeremy stiffened and made eye contact with him, as he got closer and stood next to him.

_“You’re pushing your luck. Not everyone survives a heart attack”._

_“Yes, I’m sure it’s a thrilling story to tell on Christmas Eve”._

_“Still no word from her?”_

_“A whistle would do”._

Tom could almost feel his pain. He knew why his friend wasn’t taking proper care of himself, why he had suddenly started smoking again even though he had quit before his wedding day; to Jeremy, nothing made sense without his wife.

_“We’ve talked about this. I had to tell her. She kept on blaming herself for everything, it was the least I could do. I’m very sorry, Jeremy”._

_“It’s been ten days, Thomas. Ten days and not a single word from my wife. I’m not even sure if I should call her that anymore… or if she’d even want me to”._

Tom looked at the ground and stuck his hands into his pockets.

_“What am I saying?”_ Jeremy added, shaking his head and finally lighting the cigarette without a care, _“That was clear from the moment I left the hospital and she wasn’t there”._

_“Well, maybe you should’ve thought twice before playing God”._

_“Perhaps”,_ he said taking the first drag and raising his eyebrows _, “But you agreed to it all, didn’t you?”_

_“I never wanted this and you know it”._

_“’No need to send the car. I can bring her home safely’”_ Jeremy quoted trying to sound like Tom _, “I knew it right then. You had made up your mind”._

_“I didn’t sleep with her if that’s what you’re implying”._

_“But you saw an opportunity, and you might’ve hesitated but you took it anyway”._

Tom clenched his jaw and looked away, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

_“Did you kiss her?”_

_“Yes”_ he said reluctantly.

_“Is that it?”_

Tom rolled his eyes wishing he could vanish.

_“Twice. First time happened a few days before the party”,_ he finally admitted.

_“Ah. So you did go to the bookstore?”_ Jeremy asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.

After a brief but uncomfortable silence, the conflicted husband stared blankly into space and spoke again,

_“Do you know what she said to me when I went to see her?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy boarded his helicopter eight days after the heart attack, even though the doctor had told him to wait at least ten. But eight was the magic number, he couldn’t go longer than that without seeing his wife, and still, it had been hell for him. He didn’t care about the rain either. He even bribed the pilot and was willing to triple his payment as long the young man flew him to his destination.

_“Now we wait”,_ he told his driver as he parked the car across the street where her parents lived.

The husband arrogantly presumed to know her like the back of his hand, and claimed to be sure that she had returned to her hometown. And he had guessed correctly; she had been staying at her childhood home to find comfort. He stayed in the car, watching like a private detective, until he finally spotted her walking out into the street, holding an umbrella. His damaged heart skipped a beat, and even though he was still far from her, he was suddenly nervous.

_“Follow her”,_ he ordered the driver.

Jeremy entered the small bakery and saw his wife standing before the counter, about to pay for a box of chocolate croissants.

_“I will get that”._

Her blood ran cold when she recognized his deep voice but she dared not look behind. Instead, she walked towards the door in a rush, forgetting her umbrella and leaving the paper bag with the pastry box inside too. Jeremy left a bill on the counter, grabbed the bag, and went after her without hesitation, trying to match her pace on the sidewalk.

_“What are you doing here, Jeremy?”_

_“You weren’t at the hospital”._

She abruptly stopped walking and finally faced him.

_“Oh, I was. Until they told me they were letting you go”._

Jeremy’s lips parted and he looked at the ground in silence until he mustered the courage to speak again. When he stared into her eyes, he realized that she was getting wet from the rain so he took a step closer to cover her with his umbrella, and earned just another glare from her, but slightly weaker.

_“You can’t look at me right now, I get it, but, darling…”_ he said.

She cut him off and once she started talking, she couldn’t stop.

_“Have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea what I went through? Thinking I had killed my husband while he was just a giant child moving us all like pieces on his chessboard?_ ” Her eyes welled up with tears, _“And the worst thing is that I fell for it, Jeremy. I fucking fell for all of it and I kissed him… I kissed Tom”._

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and shut eyes when her voice broke. He wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her trembling hands, even hesitated but stopped because he knew he shouldn’t.

_“I know”,_ he began, _“that I was way out of line… but could you at least try to understand why I did it?”_

She swallowed hard and remained silent.

_“I suddenly realized that I could make you a widow any day, and you are so young… I couldn’t bear it”._

_“So you decided to raffle your wife among your friends?”_

Jeremy looked away, ashamed and at a loss of words.

_“We don’t know… anything”,_ She said out of breath _, “Age means nothing. I could die right now crossing the street”._

_“I just would like, when my time comes, to have the certainty that you’ll be okay”._

A tear finally ran down her cheek but she wiped it away immediately.

_“I love you”,_ was all he could say, _“With all my remaining heart muscle that works”._

The two of them gazed at each other with a melancholic glint in their eyes and in silence harmonized only by the rain. She hated herself because even after what her husband had done, she still couldn’t be entirely mad at him, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying.

_“God damn you, Jeremy”,_ she whispered.

And before he knew it, she put her arms around him, and he hugged her tightly as relief and a bittersweet joy washed over him, and he stayed there, holding her and letting her perfume, the one he missed at night in bed, fill his nostrils.

_“Who’s taking care of you?”_ she asked still hugging him.

_“Well the maid helps whenever Max isn’t around. I’m surprised she didn’t quit after the way I yelled at her”._

His wife giggled, and he gently pulled away, curling his fingers around her wrists before lovingly staring straight into her soul.

_“I’m not going to ask you to come home with me. I know you don’t want that”,_ he muttered, _“I deserve it”._

She looked away from his brown eyes and nodded gratefully. Jeremy showed a sad smile because deep down he hoped she’d leave with him right then, otherwise he’d go not knowing if she’d ever come back, but he also knew that he was asking for too much and he could only hope. He took a step closer and put his left hand on the back of her head. He had an aching desire to kiss her on the lips but he knew he shouldn’t force things, so he kissed her forehead instead before giving her his umbrella and the bag.

When he was about to walk away, she spoke.

_“I just need to know… why were you so mad when you thought I had slept with him then?”_

Jeremy took a long moment to find the right words, and he didn’t care about standing in the rain. Getting wet without complaining was the least he could do for her in that moment, as long as he got to look at and talk to her another minute.

_“Because I wish I had been his age when we met”._

 

* * *

 

 

_“And not a single word after that”_ , Jeremy sung as he and Tom continued the conversation in the garden.

_“I guess you can only give her all the time she needs”._

_“Hm. Time”,_ Jeremy scoffed, _“Ironic, isn’t it?”_

Tom showed a friendly smile.

_“I suppose Max noticed she’s gone”_ He changed the subject.

_“He takes every chance he can to remind me what a bloody idiot I am”._

_“She told him then?”_ Tom asked with narrowed eyes.

_“He took her to the train station the night before I was out of the hospital and didn’t tell me a thing, the little bastard”._

_“Like father like son, they say”._

Jeremy chuckled when he saw his friend’s warm and playful smile. Both men stopped walking, and Tom took a deep breath before speaking.

_“Well, I better get going. I have a plane to catch”._

The gray-haired man frowned while studying him.

_“I thought you said you were back for good this time”._

_“You can’t expect me to stay, can you?”_

_“Seems like I’ve managed to push everyone away”._

_“I have my own reasons for leaving, Jeremy. But we will meet again. Sooner rather than later, I hope”._

Jeremy pulled Tom into a brotherly embrace, and as he walked away, he pondered on those reasons. He knew he was doing it for the sake of their friendship, but he wondered if it was also for the sake of his marriage and his own younger heart. He thought that maybe, he who had been pulling the strings all along, had lost at his own game, and the 36-year-old had developed stronger feelings for his wife.

_“Tom”,_ he called.

_“Yes?”_

He turned around to face Jeremy one more time.

_“Why are you leaving really?”_

The two friends shared a quiet moment before Tom put his hands in his pockets and smiled while looking at the grass.

_“Goodbye, Jeremy”._

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning after the long and cathartic conversation, Jeremy finally walked into his home after days of staying in the garden studio. He couldn’t bear how empty and cold the house felt without his wife, but perhaps it was time to face things and the probability that she might never return.

After a long shower, he walked into the studio and stared out the big window. _“What if…”_ he thought as he lit up a cigarette, making a promise to himself that it’d be the last one. What if his wife had fallen for Tom? What if the reason for her absence coincided with his best friend’s reasons for leaving? At the end of the day, when you play with fire, you get burned.

An inexplicable fear crept up his spine at the thought. He closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and held the cigarette between his index and middle fingers while using his thumb and ring finger to pinch the bridge of his nose. And he waited, with his last bit of hope, to hear the sound of her delicate knuckles tapping against the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

> People cheered from their seats as the horse race slowly approached the end, and a black stallion fought a younger white one for the victory.
> 
> _“No woman by your side, no ring on your finger”,_ Jeremy teased _, “It’s been three years, my friend. What on earth are you waiting for?”_
> 
> Tom turned his head to the right and looked over Jeremy’s shoulder to see Mrs.Irons coming back from the bar followed by a waiter who held a tray with a champagne bottle and three glasses. They poured the golden liquid, ready to celebrate health, friendship, and love.
> 
> Tom looked at hers and Jeremy’s interlaced fingers and then straight into his friend’s eyes. Blue on Brown. With that silent and fraternal complicity they always seemed to share.
> 
> _“The perfect partner”,_ he finally answered before turning his attention back to the race.
> 
> The galloping sound got louder as the horses reached the finish line, and it resembled the beating of two and a half hearts in the audience. The two beautiful beasts ran parallel to each other at the same speed, almost like a mirrored image.
> 
> But time seemed to stop when everyone rose up from their seats to see _which of the two would win by a nose._

##  **The End.**


	8. "Diamond" ***DELETED SCENE***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the beginning in the midst of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a deleted scene that didn't make it into the actual fic.   
> Enjoy!

* * *

Max drove at top speed through the night and without minding the rain, to arrive at the train station in time.

He’d take glances at his friend in the passenger seat, over and over again with a worried brow and the knuckles of his right hand pressed against his mouth while keeping the left one on the wheel.

 _“Max, cut it out”,_ Mrs.Irons blurted out.

_“I just… I feel like I should say something. I feel terrible! I can’t believe my father did this!”_

She raised her eyebrows slightly and shook her head, silently agreeing while staring straight ahead down the road without blinking.

 _“The man is insane. In-sane!”_ Max exclaimed with a hand gesture, sounding utterly frustrated.

* * *

 

Max parked the car once they had finally arrived at their destination, and for the last time, he looked at her, but he noticed how broken she was and yet reluctant to leave. He got out of the vehicle and opened the trunk to gather her suitcase and travel bag before opening the door for her. They walked in silence until they were close to the train and the few boarding passengers.

Max stood before her, left her things on the floor between them, and let out a deep sigh.

 _“Hey”,_ he said gently while lowering his head to meet her evading eyes, _“Look at me. This you’re doing… is absolutely right”._

_“He’ll be out of the hospital in the morning. What kind of wife leaves her husband after he’s had a heart attack?”_

_“What kind of husband does what he did?”_ He retorted.

Mrs.Irons was impressed at the fact that Jeremy’s own son would utter such words, but also moved by the reminder of their friendly love. For a second, she even felt maternal towards him, for the first time ever, as is if even for a brief period of time, he was in fact her stepson who was defending her from his father, instead of his best friend.

 _“Listen, I know this is hard for you… but go. Ignore him. Hate him. He deserves no less”._ Max suddenly held her left hand in front of his nose to stare at her engagement and wedding ring set, making her follow his line of sight to look as well, _“But if this still means anything to you, then think things over. And if you still think he’s worthy…”_ he trailed off.

But she already knew his unspoken words. A silent plea to forgive Jeremy and return home one day. Max might have been mad at him too but he loved his father nevertheless, and he knew how happy he had been with her by his side.

The young man scoffed and shook his head while releasing her hand.

_“I mean, one thing’s for sure. He’s bonkers over you. I want to believe he had his reasons”._

_“Max…”_

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her into a tight embrace while her eyes welled up with tears.

 _“Go”,_ he said in her ear before pulling away, _“I will take care of him and I guarantee you he’ll get an earful”._

She heard the echo of Jeremy’s voice in his son’s, and she suddenly smiled at how much like his father Max was turning out.

Once in her train seat, with crossed legs and hands resting on top, she glanced at her rings again. Oh the beautiful and agonizing sea of memories contained in that pink stone which she was about to plunge into.

* * *

 

The midday sun filtered through the sheer curtain billowing in the fresh air that traveled into the bedroom.

Jeremy was lying wide awake on his big bed, staring at his naked lover beside him who was only wrapped in his gray sheets; bliss. He could only describe what he felt with such noun. To be able to caress her bare back with his fingertips, and draw invisible patterns while she slept. To fix his brown eyes on her slightly parted lips, which seemed plumper in the morning, and contemplate the way her disheveled hair fell around her face and went in every direction of her pillow. It was all pure and perfect _bliss._

The man was in love. He was well-aware and had been for a while. After all, he had started to break his own rules, like bringing her home even though they had agreed that hotels were the best option to avoid unwanted and unfortunate sightings by his maid or son. But the previous night, he hadn’t cared at all; he was sick of check-ins and room service, she deserved much more.

She stirred and turned, and slowly opened her eyes to find Jeremy staring at her. So she hummed and shut her eyes again with a smile but furrowed eyebrows.

 _“Trouble sleeping?”_ she asked.

 _“It’s noon”,_ He said in a playfully accusing tone.

 _“Good God, it’s so early!”_ She joked.

She let out a deep sigh and Jeremy kept on studying her.

_“You’re lovely”._

She finally looked into his eyes.

_“Are you talking in your sleep?”_

_“I love you”,_ he said fearlessly.

Jeremy had uttered those words before and it took her a while to say them back, but before she could echo them in that moment, he caressed her bottom lip with his index finger to prevent it. He knew that she reserved those eight letters for special occasions or for when he actually deserved them. But in her current state of sleepiness, therefore her guard let down, she’d blurt them out and it’d only increase the romantic agony he had woken up in.

 _“I better get up”,_ he changed the subject, _“I’m supposed to meet Tom for Golf in a couple hours”._

 _“Hmm… suddenly I don’t like this unintentionally obtrusive Tom”_ , she playfully muttered while running her fingers through her lover’s salt and pepper hair.

_“I’ll introduce you both very soon. Nice bloke. You’ll see”._

* * *

 

After the satisfactory game of Golf between best friends, and spending the evening at Tom’s to discuss job opportunities and engagement rings, Jeremy left with a new aching desire; a sudden urge to make his lover forever his.

He just couldn’t shake the thought. So on his way home, he ended up telling his driver to take a different path while dialing a friend to ask for an unusual midnight favor.

* * *

 

Jeremy walked into the jewelry store that his owner, Ernest, had gladly opened in an _“emergency”,_ as Jeremy had called it. He had the whole store for himself.

 _“I didn’t know you had met someone”,_ Ernest said.

His friend stood before the counter, leaning over it, where a velvet box containing the most expensive engagement rings was displayed for the only and nocturnal costumer who adjusted his glasses to get a better look at them but removed them and stood up straight to make eye contact with the inquirer.

 _“Yes. Well, it’s been my little secret for a while”,_ he said nervously but with a sly smile.

Jeremy didn’t really want to talk about it, at least not with Ernest who was only a few years his senior and most certainly would have a few reproving things to say about the fact that the woman he wanted to marry was his son’s age. He knew that. He didn’t need the reminder. So he changed the subject.

 _“What about this one?”_ he asked pointing at a silver diamond ring.

But the jeweler had barely opened his mouth to speak when Jeremy answered his own question while shaking his head.

_“No. Too conventional”._

Several minutes and adjectives such as _“dull”_ and _“inadequate”_ later, he finally found what he unknowingly had been looking for.

 _“This. This is it”,_ he muttered to himself.

And when he paid for the ring, he almost doubled the amount to thank Ernest for opening the store at such a late hour, and unintentionally helping him to get a good night’s sleep.

* * *

 

_“You’re breaking a lot of rules lately, sir”_ , she purred against Jeremy’s hungry lips.

_“You’ve made a rogue of me”._

The man had trapped her against the nearest wall and attacked her with a desperate kiss as soon as she had opened the door, as if he hadn’t seen her the previous morning. Jeremy glanced at the open door over his shoulder and kicked it shut.

 _“First your house, now mine…”_ she added, _“We need to be careful”._

He placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him, and caressed her lower back.

 _“Aren’t you tired of hiding?”_ He murmured against her neck while leaving a trail of kisses.

She stiffened slightly.

_“What do you mean?”_

Jeremy stopped and finally fixed his eyes on hers with a worried look.

 _“I can’t remember life before you”,_ he whispered while cupping her face in his hands only to speak in a rush afterwards, lovingly reproaching her _, “I’m crazy about you, I feel young again, I feel infinite. Ludicrous, I know, but it’s your entire fault”._

Her eyes glistened with joy, and an overwhelming feeling invaded her, something she couldn’t describe. Jeremy had always been good with words but he had never really worn his heart on his sleeve like that. All she could do was press his forehead against his.

 _“Am I scaring you?”_ Jeremy asked.

_“You couldn’t possibly”._

She showed a smile which he returned with relief, but it suddenly faded and he took a step back, reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a medium-sized red leather bound untitled book. He hesitated before handing it to her, and she stared at it, confused, for a few seconds before grabbing it.

 _“Page seven”,_ he murmured.

She slowly turned the few pages and froze when she discovered the book’s hollowness, and glued at the bottom of the hole, a small wooden box containing a beautiful pink diamond ring which could probably sink her to the bottom of the sea, and time stopped. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Jeremy’s lips pressing a soft kiss against her stomach and his arms wrapped around her, and finally realized that he was kneeling before her only seven months after their first encounter.

 _“Marry me”,_ he said looking up at her, _“No more hiding. I love you with every fiber of my being, and the whole world should know. Will you marry this old fool?”_

* * *

 

Mrs.Irons used her left hand to wipe the two tears that had rolled down her cheeks as a train steward slowly approached pushing a serving cart. She wished the ring could absorb them. She loved Jeremy. Oh she did. And she wondered if after four years, that same feeling had been the catalyst to his recent dark actions.

Just like her wedding band had been especially made to easily attach to her engagement ring, her heart was and would always be equally entwined with his husband’s damaged one.

Regardless and for an indefinite period of time, she had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter II will be posted on May 8th 2017.


End file.
